Welcome to Kyrat
by Daisy2805
Summary: When Kiera Poskly, a Kyrat native raised in America, vows to find her father who has gone missing after returning to Kyrat, comes back to her homeland, she gets caught up in a whirlwind of crime, violence and chaos. Will she find her father?


I, Keira Polsky, had to travel to Kyrat to find out what happened to my father. He had to return back our homeland when he found out about progress the Golden Path had made with "De Pleur" and Noore. But, after my father, Tirad, stopped responding to my letters and calls, I got worried. My mother has been dead for many years. I packed my bags and boarded a plane to Bangladesh. From there, I took two buses to get to Kyrat. I was worried that something had happened to my father. I hadn't been to Kyrat since I was 5 and Pagan's power really started to grow and take over. That's when... our town was attacked and I saw my mother get shot and she died in front of me. Then we fled to America in hopes of a better life. But we didn't flee before we had heard of the Golden Path and it's leader, Mohan Ghale. My father considered joining them, but then my mother was murdered and he wanted nothing to do with Kyrat, Pagan, or the Golden Path. That was, until he heard they had taken out two of Pagan's trusted associates. He decided the Golden Path was strong enough, was worthy enough, to stand with. My father told me he could be gone for months and that he would write to me every day. Every week, letters from him would arrive and he would tell me what was going on. But one week, no letters came. Then the next week and the week after that and the next month was quiet. I got too anxious, I couldn't wait for news. I had to take action. I had to find out what happened to him.

After arriving at Banapur, I bought a room at the inn and unpacked. I grabbed the money I converted and went to the weapons dealer. To prepare myself to help the Golden Path and find my father, I bought a hunting bow with a marksman-sight, an AK-47, and an RPG. I had travelled so far. I had to find my father. I set out to the nearest outpost. I crouched my way through a hole in one of the walls and pulled out my camera that I brought with me. I took a picture of all of the guards I could. Most of them were on the ground. But there was one sniper and one guy with a knife who looked like he snorted a pound of coke for breakfast. I pulled out my bow and took out the sniper first. He was the biggest threat. Then I climbed a ladder up the building where the sniper had been standing. Using my bow, I took out two more guards. As I was about to climb down the ladder to move to a better position, I heard the guy with the knife gasp as he saw a body and yell, "Someone find this guy! Shoot to KILL!" I quickly got down the ladder and ducked behind crates. The guy with the knife was on the far end of the camp. I stood up and pulled my bow out for a final kill. I pulled the string of the bow back when I heard, "Ah! ENEMY! Get her!" I turned around and saw a man wearing a full suit of armor coming out of a shack. I swore and took off running as I heard gun fire. I ducked in a bush as I listened to the alarms going off. Not a minute later, two cars full of Pagan's soldiers arrived and quickly spread out. One of them ran right past me, and I quickly struck him with my blade and dumped his body in the bush I was hiding in. I saw another guy who was like the crazy guy with the knife, but he had a shotgun. He was running all around shouting words too fast to understand. When I saw an opportunity. I ran to another bush that was closer to Banapur; closer to safety. I slid into the bush, but not before the guy with the shotgun came around the corner of the fence of the camp and fired a shot. I saw the impact of the shell a foot to my right. I quickly got up and ran to the next corner of the fence. I turned around the corner and ran right into a soldier. I quickly tried to swipe my blade at him and reach for my AK-47 but before I could, he gun slapped me right to my temple. I fell to the ground as blackness took over my vision.


End file.
